Confession of Truth
by OCD girl
Summary: No one know Syaoran is the heir to the Li Clan except his best friend Eriol. But it is time to announce who he is to the world. How will best friends Sakura and Tomoyo react?


Confession of Truth

Confession of Truth

_Sakura…_

The name that could make me move a mountain, and the name of my long time best friend. At the same every other guy in our school had an eye on her and every girl wanted to be her or wanted to see her in a ditch. Her and her best friend/cousin Tomoyo were the goddesses of the school (even having a fan club, tough against their will). Perfection didn't stand a chance against them.

Who am I? Syaoran Li. Yes I am heir to the Li Clan, the most powerful group in the world, but no one knows who I am. At least not yet. Over the weekend my name will be announced world wide. The only person at our school who knows about who I am is Eriol. We rule the school (we, like Saks and Tom, are considered gods), though the four of us used to be total nerds but when we started growing our social status did to.

The fan clubs are good about leaving us alone. Why? Because though they are obsessive they think that Sakura and I and Tomoyo and Eriol are the "perfect" couples. Right now, we will stay friends (specially since Tomoyo knows that if she tires anything we will announce how she truly fells about Eriol.

"Syaoran," yelled a sweet voice.

"Yes my dear cherry blossom," I replied.

"Wait up!" she called.

"It's not my fault if you're slow, but I guess I can wait."

They finally caught up. (They being Saks and Tom)

"Hey Eriol," breathed a breathless Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo," Eriol replied with a smile.

Those two should just confess and go out already. But they are both so dense, they are to focused on Sakura and me. Can't they see she doesn't like me?

Anyway we continued to school. Upon arrival the students all stopped to watch us pass. I could her them whispering about the big announcement (AN: The one about the next heir to the Li Clan)

"Hey Sakura, are you curious about the Li Clan heir?" I question.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know him and I have you." (I blush 6 shades of red.)

"I see. How about you, Tomoyo?"

"Same reason as Sakura except its Eriol." (Who blushed 6 shades of red.)

Next Monday

My name has been announced. As Eriol and I walk to school we wonder how we will be treated. Mostly how we will be treated by Sakura and Tomoyo.

"SYAORAN-SAMA!!" erupted as we turned into the gates. Eriol and I were swarmed.

We fought our way through the move, and by some miracle we made it to our classroom, where we were swarmed by more students and teachers. Eriol then spotted Tomoyo fighting her way through the mob and he ran to help her.

When Eriol finally did get back I managed to tame the classroom and he was carrying Tomoyo, who was crying, bridal style.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"I confessed at some point," he replied with the biggest grin, "and she returned my feelings. The she broke down in tears of happiness."

"Where is Sakura?"

"Not here," Tomoyo replied, finally calm.

"Why? Is she sick?"

"No, shocked."

"About the announcement?"

"Yeah."

"Is she mad?"

"Maybe, but probably more broken hearted."

"What will I do?"

"This afternoon I am supposed to meet her by the cherry blossom orchard. But you go. I will stay with my dear Eriol."

That afternoon at the cherry blossom orchard…

I ran hoping I wouldn't miss Sakura. I then spotted her auburn hair.

"Sakura," I called.

She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Syaoran," she squeaked, "where's Tomoyo?"

"Probably making out with Eriol."

"You mean they confessed?"

"Yup."

"Thank goodness, I thought they would never do it."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"No you're not. Quit lying.'

She turned around and started to run off. I knew I had to say it. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards me, and quickly trapped her in my arms.

"Don't leave." I whispered into her ear.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

I could feel her shock, when she broke into sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just happy because I love you to and I thought you would never love me back. Especially after the announcement."

So that was it.

"I stoked her hair as I smelt it. Soon I wanted to kiss her to know she was truly mine. I gently tilted her head up and kissed her. At that moment my world was complete.


End file.
